Aetheryn
'Aetheryn Shielding Systems' With the Advent of Holtzman shields, the Mrrshan had an incredibly effective defense against kinetic weapons. However, it also had an incredibly large vulnerability, in that any contact with a continuous wave energy weapon would cause a feedback and the destruction of the entire ship. With the reverse engineering of the Asgard Technology on Othala, and heavy research into leftover technology from the Antaran war, a new shielding system was developed that allows a near-perfect defense against energy weapons and kinetic weapons, without the explosive reaction that Holtzman shields have with energy weapons. The shielding system utilizes a Pseudo-Holtzman field, coupled with Asgard Shield matricies, and Antaran Energy Dampers to enable a semi-regenerative shield system to be formed. The Pseudo Holtzman Field in conjunction with the Asgard shield matrix allows the shield to deflect projectiles much like a normal Holtzman shield, while also absorbing and ablating blasts from energy weapons. The energy damper system allows the Holtzman field to operate when it comes in contact with an energy weapon by operating in two ways, First, it dampens the frequency feedback, which then allows field to operate normally without the subatomic fusion aspect. Second it absorbs some of the impact energy from the weapon, and reroutes it back into the shield generators, which allows the shields to recharge themselves even as the shields are being depleted, thus allowing the shields to remain online much longer than normal. The Shields can remain online as long as sufficient power is routed into them. Since the shielding system is so comprehensive, it requires a massive amount of power, requiring dedicated fusion reactor systems to provide the power to maintain the shielding for any appreciable amount of time. Ships with Quantum/Gravitic or Zero-point energy reactors, however can generally power the system without such dedicated reactors. Even though the Power distribution system allows for power to be routed directly into the shield generators in battle, the power distribution network often does not allow the shields to be replenished as fast as the damage accumulates. This is due to the fact that as of yet, Mrrshan Power conduits cannot transmit an unlimited amount of energy. Thus shield capacitors are used to keep the shields functioning while power is used to charge them. Shields are maintained in battle by a constant regenerative loop. As long as there are no weapons impacts, there is a net energy loss of zero. As weapons impact the shielding system, however, energy must be drawn from the shield capacitors in order to augment the power coming in from the reactor system. Since the shield generators use so much energy, and because of the stresses of battle, overheating is a real problem with conventional shield generators. For this reason, the Aetheryn shields use a laser-induced optical slurry cooling system much like the Grav Cannons, so that as more power is routed into the system, the coolant system will work more effectively, making an overheat almost impossible. However, in the event that the main coolant system fails, there are is a regenerative liquid helium loop that acts as a backup to keep the shield generators within operational limits. As is Standard Operating Procedure for all Mrrshan vessels, the Shield Capacitors are always kept at full readiness so that the shields can be brought up at a moment's notice. Recharging the shields to Full from 0% takes approximately 30 minutes, however this time can be augmented by diverting more power from the distribution net at the cost of other system's performance. Category:Mrrshan Empire Shields